Harry Potter and the Power With In
by GodrickGryphindor
Summary: A strange event happens over the summer forceing Harry to leave Privet Dr. Follow Harry and Co. as they discover things brand new. New Love, New Enemies and Betrayal forge Harry's new life. Chp 1 Updated!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and any original characters I might add. Also if it is illegal to read/view adult material where you live please stop and leave. Also if same sex relationships offend you please leave. Reviews are very welcome however please keep the flaming down. I'll be slow in updating this as writing is slow. Now on with the story.

Number 4 Privet Drive was quiet this morning. The sun had just begun to rise in the horizon giving off a golden light. The shadows of night were being chased back as the sun rose higher in to the sky. The inhabitants there were all asleep, well that is all but one. Sitting by the window watching as light took over where darkness had been, was a teen with raven black hair. His sad eyes took in the sight before him. Sighing he looked over to his companion and friend Hedwig, his snowy white owl. It was the second week into the summer holidays and things were going by slowly. Harry as he is called by his friends sat tiredly as he watched over the neighborhood as things began to stir. Yes, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived lived here at number 4 Privet Drive. He began to turn away from the window when a saw a dark shape coming over the tree tops. As the object got closer he noticed it was an Owl. Knowing that he was the only person in this area that received owls he opened the window for it. The Owl flew into his room and landed on his desk. Tied to one of its legs was a roll of parchment. Harry looked at the strange Owl wondering who sent it. Sighing he took the scroll off of the waiting owl and the owl took flight and left slowly disappearing from sight.

The scroll that had he had taken off of the bird laid on the desk where Harry placed it after removing it from the bird. He turned the scroll over and found a wax seal keeping the scroll from unrolling. The seal was that of Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. Breaking the seal he unrolled the parchment.

_Mr. H. J. Potter:_

_This letter was sent to inform you that your presence in required in a meeting with the Executer of The Black Family Estates for the reading of Mr. Sirius Black's Last Will and Testament. Please arrive on Monday June 28th at 2PM for this reading._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphorn Headthro,_

_Gringotts President._

"Well that's informative." Harry said softly. He turned to Hedwig and sighed. Getting out a quill and parchment he began a letter to Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am required to be at Gringotts for the reading of Sirius's will on the 28th of June which is over a month away from Monday as today is 20th. Please arrange for that to happen or I will find my own transportation. _

_I am still angry with you but for the sake of this war I will work with you all I ask is that you don't tune me out like you did last summer. We have to work together if we are to win. I ask that if and when you arrange for my trip to Gringotts that Snape not be a part of that group._

_Sincerely,_

_H. P._

"Here you go girl take this to Dumbledore for me and be careful." He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she flew out of the window. Sighing Harry turned to face the window and stared out it remembering the things he and Sirius did while Sirius was alive. A single tear fell from his brilliant green eye. "I'm sorry Sirius." He whispered.

Getting up he walked over to his bed and laid down and let sleep over come him. He never felt the wind blow across his skin or the whispering it spoke. Or the coolness as it touched his face. There in the middle of his chest an orb glowing a soft white that as it pulsed it began spreading over his body. He began to rise off of the bed till he was floating in mid air. The wards around the house began to vibrate from something as if someone was hitting it like a gong. The wind that blew around him began to pick up force. Seemingly to protect him from all danger. The orb in the middle of his chest began to change shape. What once was a perfect sphere slowly became a crystalline structure. Then it separated into four shards. Each began glowing a different color. The four shards rejoined and floated above his chest. Then it began to spin like a saw blade. Harry's shirt was cut off of him leaving a bare chest by the spinning crystal. The crystal slowly stopped spinning and floated down to Harry's chest. As the crystal touched his chest it once again changed shape. It became a diamond shape. The diamond shaped crystal began glowing. Then reddish orange light flared as it rose up and flew into crystal and seemingly on into his body as his body began to emit a reddish orange glow as flames appeared around him then disperse. The next ball of light, a bluish green color, began to spin faster before it to crashed into the crystal causing a glow of bluish green to surround the body like a pool of water before it vanished. The ball of deep green flew up into the air and the flew into the crystal making a deep green glow appear as sounds of creatures grazing in a forest sounded and vanished. The last ball a sky blue color began to spin as if it was a tornado causing the wind to whip around the room. Then it flew into the crystal causing a sky blue glow to form around him. Then crystal began emitting light that changed to a deep green then to blue green then to reddish orange and back again to cycle through the colors. As each color flashed Harry's body changed. His hair lengthened to if he was standing, his middle back and turned to a brilliant white. His body grew as well to over 6ft. His face narrowed. If his eyes were open you would see the irises ringed with each color of the flashing light. Gone was the gangly child he was before. Now he was a solidly built young man only needing to tone his body, but that would come with working out each day. Slowly he returned to his bed and in a flash of white light everything settled. The wind became a small breeze. The crystal sank into his chest about halfway. The crystal flared once more and a golden phoenix tattoo appeared on his chest with the crystal sitting over his heart. Harry was suddenly awakened by the loud screech of his Aunt Petunia.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She screeched, "YOU'LL BE EXPELLED FOR THIS!" She didn't know that an invisible person was sitting on the ground below Harry's window. She never heard them enter the house. It was only when someone told her to move that she knew someone else was in the house.

"MOVE, WOMAN!" Growled a grizzly looking man whose magical was fixed upon Harry. "Potter what did you do?" Moody asked as he looked over Harry taking in his changes.

"I…I didn't do anything I was just laying here when she woke me with her screeching!" Harry stuttered out. Loud _CRACKS_ were heard outside through the open window.

"Don't worry it's only Dumbledore and Lupin." Moody growled out as his eye could see through most anything. They heard a door open and close then hurried steps of two people running up the stairs.

"Harry?" called Lupin worriedly once they reached the door. Once inside the room he gasped as he took in Harry's appearance. There before him was a 6ft white hair multi-color eyed man that had some of Harry Potter's features mainly his scar. "Harry? What happened?" he asked.

"I swear I didn't do magic I know I didn't." Harry said beginning to panic.

"Harry… Harry," Dumbledore said gently once he got over the shock of seeing his student's changes, "I know you didn't, however something definitely has happened, the wards over you house alerted me of magic not your magic Harry but a different magic surging through them. It's left them very weak and I'm afraid we must move you from the residence as they could fall at any time."

Harry just sat there staring as what he was hearing soaked in. "I'm not ready to go to there! Please I'm not…" He was cut off by Lupin who rushed forward and hugged his best friend's son.

"Harry, it's the only place safe enough you have to go there." Dumbledore said sadly knowing why Harry felt that way. Turning to the rest of the room he waved his wand and spoke "Pack" and all of Harry's things began packing themselves into his trunk. Once done it closed with a thump. Turning to Petunia she spoke, "Petunia you and your family need to leave the house for a while just incase the wards fall, that way your safe." She nodded and rushed downstairs and the sound of a car pulling up distracted them. Then they heard a door slam. Then they heard the front door slam and then Petunia talking to who ever it was then a deep screech and then pounding foot steps on the stairs. Then suddenly Vernon ran into the room his face purple from rage which quickly drained of all color when he saw that there were several adults in the room wearing cloaks.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! AND DON'T BRING HIM BACK I AM THROUGH WITH ALL OF THIS FREAK STUFF." Dumbledore turned to Vernon and quietly spoke with steel lining his voice.

"Mr. Dursley you will calm yourself and leave this place for safety sake while we get Harry elsewhere for his safety." Vernon looked like he was going to say more but a look from Dumbledore stopped him and he left to do what was suggested. Dumbledore turned to Harry and sighed. "Harry I know this will be hard but it is the only other safe haven for you other than Hogwarts and it is against school policy for students to stay over the summer. Please I ask you let us leave here. Once there we will begin to see what has caused this to happen. Dumbledore looked around and say a piece of parchment; he picked it up and said,"Portus!" Everyone placed a finger on the portkey, before they left there was a great shudder as the wards fell. Their fear had come true it was now only a matter of time before Voldemort turned up. In seconds they disappeared from Privet Dr.


End file.
